


A Place In the Sun

by Incertitude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata kissed him while they were in the smaller males’ room which always made Ushijima seem larger than he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In the Sun

Hinata Shoyo was unpredictable which was unsettling and foreign to Ushijima, nonetheless he couldn’t keep his mind off the agile male who flourished in volleyball. When he got his sneaky hands on Hinata’s number the two started to hang out with each other quietly under everyone’s noses for a while. That was until Hinata kissed him while they were in the smaller males’ room which always made Ushijima seem larger than he really is.

The broader of the two was definitely stunned; the bouncy teen was sitting adorably on his lap pressing shy kisses against his parted lips.

“ _Wakatoshi…_ ” Hinata stared past his thick orange eyelashes with red blooming on his cheeks.

Ushijima just gawked with knitted eyebrows. _What should I do?_ Unsurprisingly he’s had girls and a few guys asking him for dates but he was never really interested in that mess—until now.

Small hands ran up his chest wrinkling the soft fabric of his shirt then slim fingers moved through the hair at the back of his head and plump lips were pressing against the corner of his mouth again leaving a burn behind.

“ _Toshi…_ ” Hinata nearly whined, “… do _something_ ,” his petite hips grinded against his groin abruptly, Hinata’s hardness hidden beneath shorts that accentuated his round ass.

Ushijima’s breathing hitched as his cock became awfully interested in Hinata and his lusty intentions, heat coiled bit by bit at the bottom of his stomach, without realizing his actions he all at once had Hinata spread against the floor beneath him pinning delicate wrists above Hinata’s head. Sweat rolled down Ushijima’s jaw as he saw the small boy squirm with visible excitement.

“S-sorry,” he thickly stuttered as he released the boy moving away until his back was against Hinata’s bed frame.

“No,” Hinata shook his head as he scrambled up onto his knees, “I-I wanted it,” he confessed, “I don’t know what’s coming over me… but I really, _really_ like you, Wakatoshi,” his eyes lowered showing how embarrassed he was growing now despite the situation he created for them. When Hinata wasn’t hyper excited he usually got shy, however right now Ushijima couldn’t read his emotions clearly. _Is he coy or horny? Is he confessing his love?_

Arousal grew more rapidly in Ushijima’s core demanding that he take Hinata immediately, he ignored the feeling with a clenched jaw. He was pretty backed up though, he hasn’t found time to masturbated in weeks, however he wouldn’t dare use Hinata for such a stupid and simple reason, “why?” his voice was unintentionally stiff.

Hinata looked back at him with this wild kind of gaze, his eyes were so large and filled with determination, pupils grew fat with sexual desire, “your _eyes_ ,” he spoke in a whispered voice, “the way you stare at me,” he climbed gradually onto Ushijima’s lap and the older teen let him.

Ushijima’s hands moved carefully over Hinata’s warm thighs feeling muscles move under pale skin, it was amazing how his large hands appeared over Hinata’s slim thighs, he never truly noticed how small Hinata really was until this moment, “… what way do I stare at you?”

“Like you’re preparing for something unpredictable to happen… like you’re studying me and my every move,” Hinata breathed, his hands pushed against Ushijima’s sturdy chest and the older feared Hinata could feel his heart beat quicken inside his rib cage. The orange haired male slowly dragged his hips forward then back against Ushijima’s clothed erection, the massive teen groaned in his throat as his grip on Hinata’s working thighs tightened briefly, Hinata’s flesh easily yielding, “I also like you as a person,” his laugh was full of air and giddiness, “you’re amazing when you give people a chance to get to know you,” he leaned in pressing another tentative kiss to parted lips.

Ushijima couldn’t stop himself as he grasped a handful of thick silky orange hair yanking it with a tight hold, Hinata’s moan fell out and his hips jerked up accidentally bumping against the older males’ lower abdomen, “W-Wakatoshi..!” Hinata’s mouth hung open with some saliva slipping from the corner of his mouth. Ushijima was thankful that Hinata’s parents were gone on their anniversary vacation yet he felt guilty because now Hinata was in his hold and he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

Ushijima pushed his heels into the floor as his own hips thrust up into Hinata who mewled so beautifully, “before we go any further,” his deep voice rumbled, he let go of soft hair petting it back away from Hinata’s face, “I don’t do hook ups… Will you be my boyfriend if we go through with this?” His dark olive eyes ran over Hinata’s face; it was astonishing how the slighter teen was already so flushed with desire already.

Hinata nodded eagerly, “yes, yes, of course,” his thighs quivered, “I’ve thought about this for so long.”

Ushijima felt yearning grow inside him hastily, “we should go onto the bed.”

Without further explaining Hinata got up stepping away for space as he got his unzipped sweater off dropping it on the floor trying to be fast feeling as if Ushijima would disappear if he wasn’t naked within a minute.

Ushijima got up a bit quicker than he expected, as Hinata was tugging his shirt up his torso the larger male grabbed one of his delicate wrists tossing him onto the made bed. Hinata squealed in surprise when he bounced on his back, he gaped at the older teen with exhilaration.

It was just a small taste of Ushijima’s strength but Hinata was clearly thrilled to experience it firsthand.

Ushijima decided not to comment on his sudden action, he got rid of his own sweater then crawled onto the bed slotting himself between slender legs, his cock twitched inside his pants when he saw Hinata’s stomach peeking out of his rumpled shirt.

Hinata looked so pretty as he avoided Ushijima’s gaze, he was like a cautious kitten in a new home, Ushijima snorted a small laugh and that’s what snatched Hinata’s attention, his eyes focused on the hefty teen once more.

“Your shirt,” Ushijima spoke as he grasped the hem of the simple tee tugging it up Hinata’s slim chest; the smaller boy cooperated willingly moving in ways to help get the clothing off of him.

Hinata sighed quietly as he slumped against his bed again once his shirt was off.

Ushijima tossed the fabric aside taking in the sight of Hinata’s bare chest; his skin was so white and milky, so untouched and pure, pink nipples were hard as his chest rose in fell with his deep breathing.

“Are you scared?” Ushijima asked when he pressed his large hands on Hinata’s smooth stomach that was firm with building muscle, Hinata shook slightly to such a gentle caress.

“The opposite… actually,” Hinata’s laugh was full of mirth again, “touch me more.”

Ushijima scooted closer, Hinata’s thighs resting over thicker ones. His cock was pitching a great tent in his pants as his hands slid up Hinata’s torso leisurely, it was incredible how soft and supple this boy was. His hands stopped at Hinata’s chest over perky nipples, “so soft…” he commented as he pressed a bit more feeling a bit of a cushion, Hinata had very slight breasts that he could just barely squeeze. His chest was flat overall but Ushijima could still feel the soft breast tissue, he groped more firmly pushing Hinata’s nipples, the boy under him shivered and bit his lip letting himself be touched.

Ushijima stayed quiet as he continued to grope at Hinata’s chest occasionally pinching his hard nubs, suddenly Hinata’s hips bucked up unable to be held back, the older teen looked down noticing a small wet spot, “you like this?” his eyes darted back up to Hinata’s flushed face.

Hinata’s eyes flickered to the side then back to the broad teen, “… _Toshi_ ,” his voice shivered subtly begging him not to ask such a question.

Ushijima dove in pressing their lips together in fervor, slim arms wrapped around his neck as their bodies slid together, Hinata’s skin against Ushijima’s clothed body. It was truly amazing how they were so different in size; it was a little worrying since Ushijima was going to devour his virginity.

Hinata whimpered as Ushijima yanked off his shorts not caring if seams tore, his briefs being dragged along too, Hinata was completely naked now. Ushijima was kissing Hinata more deeply, their tongues slipping together when Hinata started to tug at the older teens’ shirt clearly frustrated with the lack of skin Ushijima was giving him.

Ushijima nipped at Hinata’s lower lip as he leaned back ripping his shirt over his head flinging it aside and Hinata’s face was absolutely priceless. The small male just gawked openly at Ushijima’s more than impressive muscles (which he worked very hard for), Ushijima felt pride swell inside him when Hinata went a couple shades darker, maybe it would have been better to keep his shirt on—he didn’t want to scare Hinata with his size any more than he already had.

Hinata’s hand covered his small erection, “I-I have lube in the drawer…”

Without another word Ushijima stretched over Hinata pulling the drawer open with more force than he intended, the contents inside the drawer rattled loudly making the slender teen jolted in surprise; Ushijima muttered a curse as he thrashed around in the contents quickly finding the bottle of lube. He sat back down on the heels of his feet as he studied the bottle that was half empty forcing thoughts of Hinata fucking his own fingers to flicker through his mind.

He looked past the bottle at Hinata who was laid out a little more relaxed, his pale skin was such a beautiful contrast to his flaming hair that seemed to get fluffier every day, his hand covered his cute cock however the red cockhead was visible beside his wrist.

Ushijima was so damn excited by this kid, “how do you…?”

Hinata sucked in his lower lip while he swiftly weighed his options then he snatched the bottle popping it open squeezing a good amount over his curled fingers, Hinata whimpered as those finger pressed between pert cheeks.

Ushijima gulped as he watched, Hinata’s cock twitched against trimmed orange pubic hair.

“D-don’t stare so much,” Hinata huffed as he pushed in two fingers trying to be quick to stretch himself.

“How could I not?” Ushijima just stated matter of factly, “you’re fucking gorgeous,” his voice almost dropped while saying ‘fucking’ almost backing out on his blurted thoughts.

Hinata’s body shivered and his fingers pushed in deeper, Ushijima felt his cock twitch hard in his sweatpants, he groaned shoving down the waistband of his pants and boxers letting his angry cock spring free, “ _sh-shit_ ,” he sighed giving himself a quick stroke.

Hinata’s eyes bugged out again, “you’re _seriously_ … oversized.”

It was true that his cock size was above average but he couldn’t help it, “you’re just really small,” he shot back, however he wasn’t complaining; Hinata is very cute, carry around in your pocket cute, “did you… want to wait longer before we do this? We can always do it another time when… you’re ready.”

Hinata absolutely loved Ushijima’s deep voice especially when he’d get a little more talkative than usual, the older teen looked like a fully grown adult and it was really enticing among other things.

“No,” Hinata puffed, “I wanna do this,” he fumbled a little as he shoved the bottle back into Ushijima’s hand, Hinata pulled out four fingers making Ushijima violently back track since he didn’t catch the younger putting in two more fingers.

Ushijima grinned as he excitedly coated his cock with lube smearing it while tossing the bottle aside once he snapped the lid shut.

Hinata shifted to get more comfortable then spread his legs further apart so Ushijima could sit between them without being hit with hard boney legs.

Ushijima’s skin got hotter as his gaze focused on Hinata’s puckering asshole dripping with lube, Hinata reached his hands under his thighs pulling his ass cheeks aside so the older could see better, Ushijima breathed through his nose as he line the fat head of his cock against Hinata’s entrance—the boy was really too small.

Ushijima pressed in slowly until he noticed muscles twitching and tensing in Hinata’s thighs.

“K-keep going!” Hinata said instantly knowing what Ushijima was thinking and what he was about to ask.

Ushijima continued pushing forward until the head finally popped past Hinata’s ring of muscles that now tightened and fluttered around his cock. Noticing Hinata’s cock softened a little he wrapped his hand around it fully hiding it in his fist as he started to pump it feeling it twitch, Hinata whimpered, his hands pulled away from under his thighs so they could grip Ushijima’s shoulders.

Ushijima’s thighs strained as he held himself back from thrusting fully into his boyfriend, he needed Hinata to relax more first.

“Keep going,” Hinata’s legs trembled with little beads of sweat.

Ushijima let out a low moan as he shifted forward watching as his swollen cock sunk into Hinata’s pale body, it was so obscene and beautiful, and Hinata’s hands shook as they gripped at Ushijima’s broad shoulders trying to vent his discomfort.

Ushijima took one small hand pressing his lips to it trying to comfort the boy as he got half his cock in, he lifted his gaze to Hinata’s face finally able to read his feelings, Hinata’s eyes were shiny with the threat of tears, his furrowed eyebrows, his red bitten lips. _He’s watching me._

Hinata’s moan was borderline scream when the large teen shoved the rest of his cock in, _“oh god!”_ his eyes widening as his arms wrapped around Ushijima’s neck as the older leaned down welcoming any infliction that’d help Hinata deal with what he was feeling.

Ushijima tried not to give the orange haired male anytime to think about it, his strong hips started to move eagerly, his moans were shaky and thick when his cock throbbed as it slid in and out of Hinata’s tight heat.

Hinata cried out as he hugged his boyfriend, his legs almost wrapped around Ushijima’s hips while their skin slapped together, Ushijima’s sweatpants slipping halfway down his ass while his thrusting grew heavier trying to get deeper into Hinata who already felt like he split in two.

Ushijima straightened his arms on either side of Hinata’s sides as he scooted himself closer as his thrusts became heavy other than fast, Hinata’s hole squeezing Ushijima’s meaty cock as it constantly moved past the tight muscles. Ushijima’s arms were no doubt longer and stronger than Hinata’s, he greatly enjoyed himself as Hinata reached his arms up trying to grab Ushijima’s neck to pull him back down to hold on, Hinata whined and lowered his arms accepting his fate.

Hinata’s thighs and legs jumped as Ushijima’s thick thighs bumped into him, tears slipped from Hinata’s begging eyes, “whhhy!” Hinata whined again frustrated that Ushijima won’t come down enough to let Hinata hug and hold onto him, instead he reached his arms above his head gripping onto a pillow, his body openly shown to Ushijima.

The view was breathtaking.

After sometime Ushijima moved down burying his face into the crook of the smallers’ neck, Hinata instantly wound his arms around Ushijima’s neck tightly and his smaller hips faintly pushing up to meet Ushijima’s thrusts. Ushijima had a tight expression while he concentrated on not coming wanting this to last forever, Hinata’s wanton moaning against his ear and his arched body clinging to him wasn’t making it easy for him, his balls already tightening.

“M’gonna come!” Hinata’s fingers curled over Ushijima’s flexing back.

That was what Ushijima wanted to hear, the older teen reached between them eagerly jerking Hinata’s leaking cock and five pumps later come gushed out between their stomach’s and chest. Hinata’s sob was loud and so perfect against Ushijima’s neck, he grabbed Hinata’s hips now erratically slamming his hips into Hinata’s fine ass, and quickly he pulled out letting his thick come gush out onto Hinata’s stomach and chest, his own moan bit back as he pumped the rest of his release out.

Hinata was panting; his beautiful pale skin flushed pink, white come decorating his upper body.

“Never have I seen anything so perfect,” Ushijima’s voice was huskier than normal, his hands rubbing soothingly over Hinata’s legs, he’s going to treat Hinata so good.

“Neither.. have I,” Hinata beamed up at a very dishevelled Ushijima.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot!
> 
> erosuuki.tumblr.com


End file.
